Title
For the in-game flight/trade/combat ranks, see Rank. Titles are special names displayed next to your name in chat or under your name on the forum; they may be bought or handed out by the Devs. Titles generally provide no direct benefit beyond enabling fiesta or fireworks during special occasions. In some cases, they are indicative of a special position. Titles for Sale The following titles are, or were, available for purchase at the store. Limited Editions These titles were available for purchase for a limited time only and sometimes enabled special effects on the holiday. *Happy 2010, Happy 2011, Happy 2013-2014 & Happy 2014-2015: enabled fiesta, a multicolored text display.Marquis de Bordeaux. Buy a Title, Get a Fiesta!, 30 December 2009.Marquis de Bordeaux. December Titles, 13 December 2010. *Cinco de Mayo 2010, Cinco de Mayo 2013 & Cinco de Mayo 2014: enabled fiesta and added a variety of new colors for specifying specific colors for text. *July 4th 2010 & July 4th 2014: enabled fireworks. *Happy 2010-11: Enables fiesta, fireworks and the title itself is in fiesta mode. Only available to players with both Happy 2010 and Happy 2011. *Transmogrifier: Only available during the Knighting Ceremony for Calvin Novemberhttp://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=1&t=10003 File:Fireworks.png|Fireworks for the Fourth of July. File:Happy_2010-11.png|Happy 2010-11 sneak preview. Valentine's Day 2013 The following titles were added on Valentine's Day in 2013 and were available for about a week: * Flirt * Cupid * Tease * Squeeze Halloween 2010 Halloween 2010 saw the addition of many thematic titles, including the Dev Eyepatch title, which turned the user's name grey in chat and allowed them to use fiesta during Halloween. Halloween 2011 The following titles were added in 2011:Halloween Titles, 4 October 2011. * Ghost * Bedsheet Ghost * Pumpkin Carver * Space Suit Halloween 2012 Additions in 2012: * Flight Attendant Outfit * Scuba Gear * Pirate Hook * Pirate Sword Christmas 2010 These titles were added in December 2010 and have been available only around the Holiday season. They may only be purchased for other players, not for yourself. Special Titles Groups * Dev: Used by the Developers. * Mod: Forum Moderators (currently, only Calvin).phil. welcome calvin as moderator!, 6 May 2010. * RP Guide: Volunteers who wrote the official fiction for the Hidden War.Lord Gilbert. Hidden War Leaders, 14 February 2010. * RP NPC: Created specifically for characters created for use during The Blackout Event of August 2013. Rewards * Smashing Pumpkins: for defeating The Great Pumpkin during Halloween 2010.Marquis de Bordeaux. Pumpkin Rewards, 18 December 2010 Fruitcake During the month of December, the title "Fruitcake" is randomly granted to a small handful of players in the form of a temporary player rename (not an actual title).http://skyrates.net/forum/viewtopic.php?p=98258#p98258 Being the quintessential re-gifted gift, the Fruitcake is re-gifted to another shortly after receipt. The tradition began in 2010 and was repeated in 2011 and 2012. Others Hidden War Faction Leaders Used by the Faction Leaders during the Hidden War.Lord Gilbert. The Hidden War [New Skyrates World Event], 25 January 2010.Lord Gilbert. Hidden War Leaders, 1 February 2010. Former titles * Grimby Referee: given to Thorne for creating Grimby; this title was later removed upon request.Thorne. Could you please remove my Grimby Referee title?, 4 March 2008. References Category:Game Basics